Rewind
by Kittens Kat
Summary: I have permission from DerpyAlchemist (the original author of this story) to adopt this story and I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN SAID STORY! RoyXEdward Yaoi Edward is back from the other side of the Gate. He and Roy Mustang confess their feelings to one another and love ensues however the Gate is not through with Edward just yet! Now it is demanding payment!
1. Chapter 1

_**(THIS IS FROM THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR MINE IS FURTHER DOWN SEPARATED BY SEVERAL SPACES BETWEEN THE TOP AND BOTTOM)**_

BANG BANG BANG.

"ROY MUSTANG GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!"

Roy bolted out of bed and ran to the door. He practically fell down the stairs and opened the door, "And a good morning to you too Lieutenant." he said smiling at Hawkeye. "Roy? Who is that?" Edward yelled from upstairs. Roy swallowing the saliva in his mouth, "No one babe," he yelled back. Hawkeye's eyes widened, "yes Roy, who is that?" she said suspiciously. She pushed the man aside and stepped into his domain. Roy chased after her as she stomped up the stairs.

"No Hawkeye, it's really no one!" Roy said trying to catch her. She shook her head, "well they need to know that you have to go to work." She said walking into Roy's bedroom. Her eyes widened in shock, Edward stared back at her in shock as well. "H-hey," Edward stammered. Hawkeye stood there, dumbfounded, "I thought you were dead..." she whispered. She walked towards him and he flinched. She wrapped her arms around the young man and placed her head on top of his. Edward's eye grew wide, but he returned the embrace hesitantly. She soon released him and resumed her strict self, "why didn't you tell me he was alive?" she said smacking the back of Roy's head. He flinched and sighed, "I guess it...slipped my mind?" he lied. Hawkeye glared at him, "get dressed and go to work now," she seethed.

"But," he started but she gave him a glare and he shut his mouth. Edward sighed, "go to work Roy, we can do go see the doctor later." Hawkeye gave Edward a confused look, "what's wrong Edward? Is it something that only Roy can do?" she asked questioningly. Edward glanced at Roy and shook his head, "I guess I can trust you. Roy go get ready and go to work, Hawkeye will take care of it and I'll call you after the appointment," he said softly, flushing slightly. Roy sighed and nodded, "Lieutenant, take him to see Dr. Knox. Tell him it's for me," Roy said grabbing some clothes. She nodded and Edward gently took her arm and led her outside and downstairs into the other bathroom.

Edward sat down on the toilet and sighed, "if I show you why I have to go to the doctor, will you promise not to be disgusted by me?" he asked quietly. Hawkeye nodded, "I would never think any different of you for something that's not your fault, Edward," she said with a small smile. Edward smiled back, she really was his friend. Edward nodded, "I woke up and started throwing up. I don't know why, but I did. So then I had to pee and I looked to...you know, cock the gun...," he said blushing. He slid his pants down and showed Hawkeye his newly acquired equipment. She blushed with her eyes growing wide. "And then I noticed that I had this," he said looking away from Hawkeye in embarrassment. She swallowed the saliva in her mouth and straightened her back, "is there any idea of how you got this? You didn't have it last night?" she asked gently. Edward shook his head, "probably the Gate. I don't really know, I didn't have it for most of last night. We...went to bed and I woke up to throw up and that's when I noticed it," he explained.

Hawkeye blushed and nodded. Edward pulled his pants back up and went to go get dressed. Soon he and Roy came down the stairs both dressed. Roy in his uniform and Edward in his black vest and jacket with his leather pants. She couldn't help but notice Roy staring at Edward's ass, the man had a one-track mind. Edward sighed, "we ready to go?" he asked, giving them both a small smile. Hawkeye nodded and stood walking out of the house. Roy and Edward kissed quickly before following her, unsure if she knew that they were together. They both got into the car and began driving, Hawkeye dropped Roy off and threatened him, "if I come back and none of your paperwork is done you can kiss your ass goodbye," she said before driving off.

She only had to drive to the other side of Headquarters. Edward vaguely remembered the name Knox, he must be one of the military doctors. They walked in silently, Hawkeye began talking to the woman at the front desk. "I need to see Dr. Knox, tell him it's from General Mustang," she said calmly. The woman nodded and picked up the phone, "Dr. Knox, a woman and boy are here to see you from General Mustang." A loud buzz cam through the door and Hawkeye nodded Edward over and went through the door. They walked in the white medical room and Hawkeye greeted the scruffy man wearing glasses that Edward assumed was Dr. Knox.

Edward stared at the man flushing, this creep would have to look down there? The man smiled and put his hand out for Edward, "hi, I'm Dr. Knox, Mustang just called me about you and told me your having some issues down there." he said gently. Edward flushed and nodded, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. Dr. Knox led him over to a gynecologist chair. Dr. Knox and Hawkeye turned away as Edward changed into a hospital gown. He sat down in the chair and Dr. Knox settled between his legs. "Oh my, I haven't seen a hermaphrodite this developed ever before. Usually the parents give them a sex change after their born," he said gently prodding at it with gloved fingers. Edward sighed, "I wasn't born this way. I woke up last night, threw up, and noticed that my freakin' balls were gone!" he said making fists.

Dr. Knox gave him a strange look, "throwing up and you acquired this? Do you know at all how this could've happened? Mustang told me about your past and something about a gate?" he said curiously. Edward nodded, "The Gate, it's like a god. It's not nice at all, it's all business. I'm pretty sure it gave me this. I had a dream and it implied that I had to pay, maybe this is what it was talking about, " Edward explained. Dr. Knox nodded, "do you mind if I do blood work?" he asked. Edward shivered, "do you have to?" he said quivering. Dr. Knox nodded, "it would help quite a bit. I'll look at the vagina while a nurse takes the blood," he said, walking over to the phone and calling one in. Edward looked at Hawkeye with pleading eyes that said, please don't let them do this. She walked over and gently took his hand, "you'll be okay," she said reassuringly.

A nurse came in with a needle and a vile, Dr. Knox waved her over and began pushing Edward's vaginal lips aside. Edward shivered at the feeling, it wasn't very pleasant. His hands were cold and the nurse was wrapping a tourniquet around his arm. She lightly slapped the juncture between his bicep and forearm. Edward began panting. "Hey, look at me Edward," Hawkeye said lightly squeezing Edward's hand. Edward stared into her amber eyes and breathed deep. The needle was inserted into his skin the same time as Dr. Knox took two fingers and lightly opened Edward's vagina. Edward didn't even feel the needle, but he gasped and squeezed Dr. Knox's fingers together as a reaction. Dr. Knox chuckled, "strong down here, huh? I'm not going to hurt you, just relax," he said opening Edward up again.

Edward relaxed his body and smiled as the nurse walked away with the vile. Hawkeye smiled back at him, "that wasn't so bad," she said with a warm smile. Edward nodded and gasped as Dr. Knox removed his fingers. He took the gloves off and stood up straight. "It's a normal healthy vagina from what I can see," he said. Edward 'tch'-ed. He chuckled slightly, "I have one question though, have you had any sexual activity lately?" he asked. Edward blushed and nodded. Hawkeye stared at him in disbelief, he had only been with one person. That could only mean he and Mustang were together. Dr. Knox nodded, "male or female and before or after you got the vagina?" he asked casually. "M-male and before," Edward said still blushing. The man nodded and the nurse returned with a sheet of paper, he looked it over and a confused look crossed over his features. "Did you run it twice?" he asked the nurse. She nodded, "same results," she said with a small smirk on her face.

Dr. Knox sighed and waved her off. She walked out of the room and Dr. Knox grabbed something out of the cabinets. He handed it to Hawkeye and her eyes gaped at the box. "Help him with this, would you?" he asked, wiping his forehead. She swallowed and nodded. Edward got up and followed Hawkeye, they walked into the bathroom and she handed him the plastic stick. "Pee on the thin side and show it to me when you're done, okay?" she said quietly. Edward nodded and and sat down on the toilet. He aimed his penis down at the stick and relieved himself. (OOC- can guys do that? Idk...) He shook the stick a few times and handed the clean side to Hawkeye. He sat there awkwardly before she looked at him, "you had sex with the General?" she asked with a slight flush on her face. Edward's eyes went wide, "y-yeah...we did," he said flushing. She nodded and showed him the stick. It had a pink plus sign on it and he stared at it curiously, "what does it mean?" he asked. She sighed, "you're pregnant."

Edward stared at her in disbelief, "wha-what?" he whispered. She gave him a sympathetic look, "you're pregnant," she repeated. Edward shook his head, "no, I can't be. I-we...we did it in the back I can't be pregnant! I'm a boy!" he shouted tears springing to his eyes. She pulled him into an embrace and let him cry into her shoulder. "I don't know how or why but you are pregnant. It's up to you and the General if you want to keep it," she said softly. Edward sobbed openly, "I can't kill it! It's a human being! How am I gonna tell Roy?" he cried. She pulled him into her lap and rubbed his back as he cried into her bosom.

What would he do now?

(**THIS IS MINE**)

Hawkeye rocked the crying teen gently, "Whatever you decide, I will be there to help you."

"What if he hates me when I tell him? Or if he resents me and the baby? I don't know anything about raising a baby! What if I drop it or transmute it by accident or something?", his voicing rising in a wail as hystaria threatens to choke him. Edward suddenly clamps a hand to his mouth and hurriedly jumps from the comode and turns back to it where he is violently sick to his stomach.

When he is finished. He takes the cool, damp paper towel that she hands him. Tears streaming down his too pale cheeks. "I don't want to lose him. I love him!", he whimpers quietly.

She stroked the top of his head as she crouched beside him and says, "You need to calm down. It is not good for you or your baby. I think Roy will surprise you. He is not as empty headed as he seems and you know he is good with kids. He practically spoilt Hughes daughter whenever he could just as long as no one was looking. But...", she leaned in and whispered conspiritously, "We all knew and were watching him! And I for one have never let him live it down! I mean, really, dressing up to play tea in a frilly dress with teddy bears and dollies. I couldn't help myself! She had him and her dad wrapped around her little finger. He tries to act all big and tough, Edward, but he really is a gentle soul especially with those he loves. I am willing to bet he will surprise you because I know for a fact he loves you and you are all he thinks about every day."

Edward sniffled and dried his tears, "I just don't know how to tell him. Hell, I'm a boy and boys aren't supposed to get pregnant! How do I explain how I got this way when he asks?"

Hawkeye smirked, "You can always point out that it's his fault.", she says with an evil smile spreading across her face.

Ed blushed furiously glowing a bright red as he ducks his head. "Um but I am sort of to blame too", he mumbles, "It's not right to blame him for all of it"

Hawkeye bursts out laughing as she listens to their top state alchemist acting like a blushing school girl. "Oh I'm well aware of that!", she laughs a he turns even more red than before. Between him and Mustang she was going to be kept very busy and very entertained for a long time to come. She couldn't wait to see Mustang's reaction. She had a feeling it was going to be very amusing but she also knew if he hurt Edward she would beat him within an inch of his life because and and Alphonse were both like little brothers to her and 'NO ONE' messed with her family and lived to tell the tale.

Roy had trouble concentrating on the paperwork he was supposed to have finished at the end of the day. Hell all he could think of were a pair of beautiful amber eyess that had totally captivated him. They were so deep, he would gladly drown in their depths.

His one hidden dream had come true and he had gotten Edward. The thought terrified him! He was so happy that he was scared that it was only a dream. He thought his heart might actually stop and he'd die if anything were to happen to his petite, blond angel.

For the thousandth time that day he sighed.

His door opened and in walks Armstrong. "General Mustang, You've been sitting there mopeing all morning not getting anything done. Is there something wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything."

Mustang looked at Armstrong quietly for several minutes. Finally, "Yes. Edward is back. It seems like the Gate let him come back home but he's having to pay but we're unsure of all that he has to pay. Part is already paid but I have a sneaking suspicion that that is not all of it and I sent Edward with Hawkeye to Doctor Knox to be given an exam. I am worried out of my mind for him. I love him and we just became partners."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"Then what are you doing here? You need to be with him! He is probably scared out of his mind  
even with Hawkeye there. He needs you, your support and most importantly your love.",  
Armstrong took Mustang's coat off the rack and held it for him as a silent 'hurry up you love  
struck puppy!'.

Mustang grabbed and hurriedly put it on and left the office at a run. He had to make it to the  
doctors' before Edward was done with his appointment! He pulled his keys from his pocket and  
fumbled for the right one. He got in his car and took off like the hounds of hell were on his  
heels with him wearing steaks around his waist.

It seemed to take forever but actually it was only fifteen minutes. He parked the car and  
jumped out. He dashed into the building and into the doctor's office. He stopped in front of  
the receptionist's desk.

He was so out of breath that he barely could gasp out his request, "Edward Elric's room number,  
please?"

"Is he expecting you?", she asked giving him a sceptical look over her glasses.

"I was suposed to come with him but something came up but at the last minute I was able to  
come. I really need to be there for him as he was missing for so long that I'm afraid to let  
him out of my sight for fear of him disappearing once more!", he finished with a hint of  
deparation coloring his voice.

She looked at him searchingly before she said, "Normally, I am not allowed to do this but I can  
see that you are not lying. He and the lady he is with are in exam room 20. Go through the  
double door, turn left and it will be the third door on your right."

"Thank you!", He says as he rushes through the doors. He turns left and finds room 20. He  
pauses long enough to compose himself before he knocks on the door.

As he opens the door he hears the last parts of their conversation. He hears Edward mumble,  
"blame him for all of it" and then Hawkeye's, laughing as she chuckles, "Oh I'm well aware of  
that!"

"Who's blamed for what?", he asks with a perplexed look on his face. He stops and stares at  
the scene before him as several things happen at once: one- Edward goes even paler than he  
already was, two- he then turns a sickly green color, three- he jumps from the comode on which  
he was sitting, four- he then is sick to his stomach; mean while Hawkeye is standing with a  
dumbfounded look on her face that quickly turns to concern as Edward continues to empty the  
contents of said stomach.

Roy rushes to Ed's side grabbing a handful of paper towels which he dampens quickly then wipes  
at Edward's face when he finishes vomitting.

"Are you alright? What did the doctor say? Did he find out what is wrong? Is it curable?",  
Mustang was so worried he was tripping over what he was trying to say.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can talk about things...", Hawkeye started to say when she  
felt a tug on her uniform. She looked down and saw Edwards small hand clutching it in a tight  
grip.

"Please stay...", his whispered words conveyed every bit of the terror he was feeling.

Her heart melted, "Of course I'll stay. I'll stay however long you need me."

A small tumultuous smile graced his too pale face, "Thank you. Will you please call Dr. Knox  
back in and let him tell Roy the news. Right now I can't, cause I'm afraid I'll be sick  
again!"

"Alright, I will go get him. Just don't get upset or you will be sick again!", Riza said  
kindly to Edward. She then turned to Roy and whispered in his ear, "Please wait until the  
doctor gets in here before you start asking questions. I know you're worried but Dr. Knox will  
explain everything when he gets here. Also, if you hurt Edward, I will shoot you in both knee  
caps! Understood?"

"Yes! I would NEVER do anything to hurt him! I love him!", Mustang answered emphatically.

"Please remember that when you speak to Dr. Knox. Edward will need your love and support to  
help him get through this. Think before you speak is all I can ask!", Riza

Mustang was very confused as well as worried. He knew Hawkeye was deadly serious with her advice and warning.

Thank you for reading! :3  
Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Rewind chapter 3

Roy and Edward both watch each other warily as they wait for the doctor to come into the exam room. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop! Roy suddenly cursed and startled Ed rather severly causing him to jump. He rushes to Edward's side an lifts him into his arms and sits in a chair. He slowly strokes Ed's back as he apologizes for scareing him and not going with him in the first place.

"I am so sorry Edward... I should have followed my heart and came with you when you came here first thing this morning. I should have been here with you when you were having your tests run! I can never apologize enough and I hope eventually you will forgive me for letting you down!?", Roy said in a rush turning a deep, red color in embarrassment and chagrin.

Ed blushed as he said, "There is nothing to forgive. You have an important job that requires you and people other than myself that need you. Maybe not like I do (=.=) but they still would and still do need you. I am unbelievably happy that you chose to come to be with me and I want to know that, what ever may happen, I will always love you; you crazy person you!"

Roy was more nervous now than when he first came in and overheard Edward and Hawkeye talking. He prayed that it was good news and not bad as he looked at the love of his life snuggling happily in his arms with a contented little sigh and soft smile curling his plump little lips. 'Bad Roy get your mind out of the gutter! (X~x) He needs your love and support not having little Roy do any thinking', he mentally berates himself.

Mentally and physically, Edward is shaking as he and Roy wait for the doctor to return to the room. He was so scared he didn't know what to do! He bet the gate was laughing it's ass off right about now. Sometimes he wished that he had never learned alchemy in the first place!

It seems like forever for the doctor and Hawkeye to return to the room and thankfully Hawkeye has talked to him as she give a nod to Edward to let him know so he can relax. Which he does with a heart felt sigh!

Doctor knox looks between Ed and Roy before beginning, "You two are together right?"

Roy says quite clearly, "Yes, we are a couple."

Edward makes a soft noise of happiness hearing Roy admit that they were together. That admission lifts some of the weight off his shoulders which he had not been aware of consciously.

"Edward do you want me to tell General Mustang what is wrong with you?", Knox asks with a kind smile on his face.

Edward ducks his head and a blush of mortification and fear dusts his face a light pink. He slowly nods his head and peeks at Roy from the corner of his eye.

"What Edward has is to be honest, quite amazing really! He is pregnant.", Doctor Knox says with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to apologize for the amount of time it takes to update. I have been having neurological problems for a long while now and it makes it extremely difficult to spell and type. I will do my best to get the updates out as soon as I can. This chapter will be short so I am sorry. Thank You!  
=^_^=

chapter 4

Roy's eyes widen then slowly roll to the back of his  
head and he slumps noiselessly into a heap in front  
of Edward on the floor.

Riza looks on in amusement as Edward pokes Roy with a  
tongue depressor.

"Well he took the news rather well.", she snorts with  
laughter.

"He's not dead is he, doctor?", Edward asks as he  
continues poking Roy with the depressor.

"Yes he's alive but I doubt he is going to be very  
happy with you poking him.", Doctor Knox says with a  
smile.

Edward starts and looks at his hand and drops the  
depressor with a guilty look, sort of like a kid  
caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I am torn about him waking up and being mad at me or worse of not wanting anything to do with the two of us!", Edward whimpered almost too softly to hear.

"I won't hate you nor will I abandon you and our baby! I love you and our little miracle too!", Roy says as he sits up on the floor.

Edward stops whimpering as his eyes open wide and the most beautiful smile graces his face. He falls to his knees and hugs Roy as happy tears course down his cheeks.

Mustang looks over his head in worry. The doctor smiles and says, "He is having mood swings. It is part and parcel of being pregnant. However, I have a question for the two of you; Are you going to let everyone know HE is pregnant or are you going to hide it? Which ever you choose we will help my nurse is very loyal and will not say anything at anytime excepty to me or you three."

Thank you for reading! :3  
Please Review. =^_^=


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Can we discuss it in private a few minutes and we will tell you our decision", Roy said almost too softly to hear.

The doctor nodded and left the room with Hawkeye.

Edward turned to Roy and said, "If anyone were to find out they would make our baby into an experiment. I will not risk its' innocent, little life for anything in this world or the next!"

Roy gathered the crying Edward into his arms and said, "We'll do whatever we can to protect our baby. I will protect you both."

Roy softly rocked Ed as his tears slowed to a stop. The door opened and Doctor Knox and Riza came back in the room.

"If anyone were to find out they would make Edward into a science experiment along with our child. We can not let that happen! We WILL NOT let that happen! We need to keep it a secret from everyone except the ones in this room and the nurse. Riza I'm assigning you to Edward's full time protection AND", and added rather quickly to head off Edward's protest before it even fully started, "I know you think you don't need the protection but OUR baby does and in my eyes you do as well. If anything were to happen to either of you, I do not know what I would do.", Roy finished with a gentle smile and kiss on his pouting loves' small, pink lips.

Edward really wants to be mad at Roy for being so over bearing when he realizes he is not being over bearing but being protective!

Edward lets out a small sigh and said, "I'll agree on two conditions: One- you will have to be patient with me as I have a bad temper and will likely be more volatile than normal (if and when I am having mood swings), Two- you have to get all of your work done on time so you can come home and spend time with me. Also, I REALLY HATE TO SAY THIS but I can't work like this and endanger our baby; so before I start showing you will need to 'send' me on a mission where I will not be seen or heard from for at least ten months."

Edward turns a deep, bright red as he fidgets and finishes by saying, "We are going to have to disguise me in the meantime and the best way is by opposites. And by that I mean I am going to have to 'dress and act like a girl'.

Edward sighs as he looks at everyone's stunned faces, "That is the best way I can think to protect and hide my pregnancy. Also, I will have to stop losing my temper when someone says something about me being short. But know this whomever makes jokes while I'm pregnant best know that when I have this little rugrat then I will be coming after them tooth and nail!", Ed finishes with narrow eyes.

Everyone in the room sweat drops at the threat.

Roy said, "Wow, I don't know who you are but what have you done with Edward? I know you can't be him! He is not 'big' on asking for help."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY DON'T HAVE TO DUCK WHEN GOING UNDER AN ANT?!", Edward started to rant before his eyes grew big and he clamped both hands over his mouth. He began to glower at Roy, "That's one day of retribution.", he threatens with a growl.

Roy holds both hands up in a placating manner trying to soothe Edward's ruffled feather's, "I'm sorry but I was just testing you. I will have to be more careful of what I say and how I say it. I do not want to cause you any undue stress what with you and your tiny condition."

Edward seems to be about to explode but he takes several deep breaths as he tries to calm down. His crimson coloring slowly fades to a pale pink. 'This is going to be a Hell of a lot harder to do than he thought!' His temper has never been too good at the best of times and he's afraid it may just get worse before everything is said and done.

Doctor Knox turned to General Mustang, "All joking aside, he will need to have as stress free of an environment as possible! A normal pregnancy is hard enough for a woman to get through even with their bodies being made for it and all. However, I am uncertain of what is in store for Mr. Elric. A male's body is not made to have babies. So with that in mind you need to know his life will be in jeopardy throughout his pregnancy. Knowing this do you still want to continue with or do you wish to terminate the pregnancy?"

All right readers here's the thing: should Edward keep the baby or not?

If so what should he have and what are some good names?

I need your input or my mind will go '*POOF!*' Please don't let my poor mind go '*POOF!*' seeing as I have very little left as is!

Thank you! ~^_^~


End file.
